This invention relates to a wiring arrangement for a rotating electrical machine and more particularly to an improved arrangement for forming the coil windings and electrical connections therefore to offer more flexibility, compactness, efficiency and lower cost.
In many forms of AC generators such as magneto generator, there is provided a stator that has a plurality of stator cores wound around individual cores. Generally, these cores consist of a number of poles and frequently the poles are wired so as to provide different electrical output terminals. For example, in many applications particularly in connection with motor vehicles driven by internal combustion engines, a plurality of stator coils are connected in series and divided into groups with intermediate taps so that the electrical power generated by respective stator coil groups can be used independently of each other. For example, it is frequently the practice to use one group having twice as many coils as the other group with one group operating electrical accessories such as light bulbs or the like that operate on 12 volts and the other group being utilized to charge the battery and provide an output of 6 volts. The ignition circuit of the engine uses the battery charge from the respective stator coil group.
However, the application of these principals and the numbers of coils utilized can vary significantly depending upon the particular application. The conventional structures employed for forming these coil windings and grouping requires individual taps and frequently soldered connections to provide the desired connections. Thus, to change from one application to another can require a completely different machine, which requires additional dyes and winding machines for winding the coils. In addition, the coils are wound around a non-conductive bobbin, which is generally formed integrally from an insulating resin, and the change in configuration requires changes in the forming dyes for the bobbin.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved stator for an AC generator wherein the changing of positions of intermediate taps to provide different coil groupings can be simplified.
It is a further object to this invention to provide a bobbin assembly for cooperation with the stator coil wherein the bobbin assembly provides a number of electrical connection terminals that can receive suitable conductors for changing the coil grouping without necessitating total reconstruction of the configuration of the winding.
This invention is adapted to be embodied in a wiring arrangement for a rotating machine comprised of a plurality of coils each wound on the pole teeth of a core through a bobbin. The bobbin has portions surrounding the pole teeth of the core. A plurality of internal electrical terminal connectors is formed on the bobbin. Coil winding ends from selected of the coils form terminals in selected of the internal electrical terminal connectors. An internal tap block is insertable in selected of the electrical terminal connectors for connecting the coil ends of two different stator coils, so that the distribution ratio of the stator coils can be varied when the internal electrical terminal in which the intermediate tap block inserted, is changed.